Lies
by OceanOverture
Summary: You should be happy. You're on a milk carton. Tangled in a web of lies & deciet young Abby runs away after discovering her sister's darkest secret. Ten years later & it's herself that Cree faces when confronted by the guilt of her sister's dissapearance.
1. Lies

_Before you tell me this isn't my story. It is :) Can't get into that old account and wanted to edit the old story, breath life into again. I don't really think its up to par on my current writing but I'm not going to change it too much. It's got a lot of characters that represent me a long time ago, and I actualy kind of like it, even though it may not be the best. The two songs are by Billy Talent, One is "Lies", I don't remember the title of the other one, though._

_Enjoy_

**Lies: Part 1/2**

False Conversation. Hidden agendum. You think we're stupid, how dare you?! The rug has not been pulled over our eyes you fool we can see right through.

Abby, had always thought it a possibility... maybe. She hated it, though. Sure her sister, Cree, was a royal pain in the ass sometimes, but even though she wouldn't say it, Cree was her idol. A goddess, that took the wrong path to heaven and found her way to their doorstep. Okay maybe not that far, but Cree was her sister. That, at least, was enough.

"Ooh, those fools!! I'll show them, there ain't know way Numbuh 5's eva' gonna believe her sister is...rrgh"

Numbuh 5 kept rambling to herself, until she was past the stairway. Earlier her so called _'friends' _had blamed her sister, Cree, for attacking them. Abby took her sisters defense immediately- but no go. It was battle royal there. So she took the easy way out.

She left.

She got to her sister's room in time to see two boys go flying out the room, crash into the wall, and tumble down the stairs into a decorative table. A very expensive vase toppled off of the edge, but an orange hood broke it's fall, followed by a loud "YEE-OOOWWW!!!"

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4?!?!" - '_What the hell are they doing here?!' - But, part of her already knew._

"Abby tell your stupid friends never to come in my room again!!!" Cree was shouting, holding her door open and a towl up around her. Her hair dripped water all over the floor, and she looked like she was about to explode.

"You can't hide from us, ya' cruddy teenager!!" Numbuh 4 yelled, as he stood shaking his fist in the air. Numbuh 1 caught the vase as it fell from Wally's head and placed it back on the table. He removed his sunglasses and stared at Cree solemnly.

"Argh!!!" Cree screamed, shutting the door and murmering something about "Stupid perverted kids."

**Tip-toeing villain. Eyes in the ceiling. Your false intentions have warn thin... But we've been in your room and in your closet too! We've got one on you...**

"I can't believe you guys came here to question my sister, even after I told you—" Abby's voice rose with each word.

"Er, Numbuh 5..." Numbuh 1 looked serious, he still held his glasses in his palm, there was a trace of guilt and sympathy in his eyes. It was the tone that gave him away, the way he trailed off as if biting back the urge to say 'I told you so.'

"What?!?!" Her voice made Numbuh 4 jump for a second, her looked around to see if anyone saw. Noone did.

Nigel pulled out a helmet... and a spear. The trophy's of one of Sector V's greatest foes.

"...Where did you get that?" Shock. Confusion. A wave of naseau.

"It was...in her closet...she's one of them...I'm sorry..." Nigel let his gaze drop to the floor, and placed his sunglasses back on his nose.

"If it weren't fer mah hood sneakin' 'at stuff out; Cree would've caught us for good!! Go Numbuh 4!!" The short Aussie proceeded then to do a little jog of victory.

"Numbuh 4..." 5 said, nose wrinkled in anger, or aggitation, or both.

"Yeah?" The dancing had stopped.

"Shut. Up." Numbuh 5 quickly ran up the stairs, heading toward her room. Nigel and Wally watched her go until the door shut. They looked at each other, Wally looking almost flabbergasted.

"What's eatin' her anyways?" Numbuh 4 said, oblivious to the situation. Numbuh 1 only stared and sighed before heading out the door, with Numbuh 4 trailing behind.

**Lies make it better, Lies are forever, Lies to go home to, Lies you wake up to, Lies from the alter, Lies make you falter, Lies keep your mouth fed, Lies till your death bed**

Lies...  
  
_'Stupid! Stupid!' _She was scolding herself.

How could she had **NOT** figured it out. All the fun times she had with her sister. A barrier. A cover pulled over her eyes to blind her. Blind her from the truth. Her love for her sister had clouded her judgement. Her thoughts flowed with her tears. She didn't think they would ever stop.

Her Sister... CREE!!! The one who had taught her everything she knew about being in the Kids Net Door. The one who promised to always help her out. The one who loaned her cd's and books and other things when she wanted or needed them. Had all of that been a cover? Just so Abby would trust her?

"Cree..." More than making her angry... It made her hurt. Deeply, from the inside, from her heart, and her soul.

_**Inside an office, a fallen angel...A smilin boomer with snake eyes...Creates the latest trends, and i just cant pretend -Dont call me your friend!!!**_

"Sis!" Cree called from the hallway. Abby came out of her room, hiding her eyes under the brim of her hat.

"What?" Her voice was laced with the hurt of betrayal. Cree barely noticed.

"I'll be gone for a while. I'm gonna go to my friend's house. Dad should be home soon, though, so don't break anything, OK?"

"...Your, friends?" Numbuh 5 stared at her sister, eyes set a flame, like that of a raging bull.

"Uh...yeah." Cree opened the door, about to step outside. Abby rushed down the stairs and pushed past Cree. She stood facing her sister in the doorway.

"Hanging out with the older crowd now, Cree? We know..._I_ know about your alliance with _Father_! You can't fake it anymore...you can't lie anymore." Abby was inching away, stepping farther away from Cree, slowly. 

**When all these Lies make it better, Lies are forever, Lies to go home to , Lies you wake up to, Lies from the alter, Lies make you falter, Lies keep your mouth fed, Lies till your death bed**

LIES!!!!

"Er...I—um.." Cree just starred, shifting the bag at her side uncomfortably.

"Don't bother, just go...I won't be home when you come back... I've got people, no,_ friends_, who will never lie to me..."

Cree couldn't bring herself to answer. Only stare. Abby ran out the door, with Cree, still staring and saying nothing. Maybe she didn't care that Abby knew. Maybe she didn't care about Abby.. Maybe...

**Lies will come back to haunt you - Bulletproof your limousine. Lies will come back to haunt you- Hit and run, a broken dream...**

Cree watched her sister's retreating form as it got farther and farther. No doubt she was going to her little tree house. It was weird. She saw her sister cry...and she- didn't care. What were Father's _jobs_ doing to her? What was this life making her into?

A limo came around the corner, and stopped in front of her house. She picked up the bag next to her, it was awfully light... She walked to the limo and got in the back seat. Father was next to her, and those litttle dorks were across from them...Stupid kids ruin everything...

She looked in her bag, with the way she felt, her spear sure sounded like a good friend... She knew why she should feel guilty, but somehow she couldnt tell what she feeling...

"...My spear's gone..." She spoke out loud without meaning to, sometimes.

Father stared at her from the corner of his eyes, nostrils flared. "What...?" She heard him say in the distance.

No, it wasn't there. So that's how they figured it out. She knew...Everything had caught up with her...

_ ...This was bad...  
_  
**Lies make it better, Lies are forever, Lies to go home to, Lies to wake up to, Lies from the altar, Lies make you falter, Lies keep your mouth fed, Lies till your death bed...**

Lies...

_...very bad... _

_Lies part 1 edited and reposted to a manageable account. The idea of this mini series is to completely seperate two sisters, only to have them brought back together at their final destination._

_Review please :) and read chapter two._


	2. This Is How It Goes

**Lies (2/2)**

_'Ten years...'_

_**Everybody is tired and poor and sick of trying! If you see me on the corner, Will you stop or will you splash me ?**  
_  
_'Ten years of complete fucking hell...' _

_'Are you happy sis? Did you find whatever it is you were looking for when you ran away ten years ago? Sympathy, or maybe a cure to all of the anger and hurt i saw in your eyes that day? Fuck. Everybody hurts, Abby, Dammit! _

_'...Everybody gave up hope of finding you. But you should be happy; you're on a milk carton. You drove us completely insane. Your friends, they're not really your friends anymore I guess, since you're not around. Are you dead or something? Where the hell are you...? God, it's cold out here.'_

_' When all of your emotions are blurred together, do you have any emotions at all? I wonder."_

I walked down the street, droplets of rain hitting my hair tossing it with the wind in every direction, getting my clothes wet, too. Why the heck are there cars out at two in the morning, in fact why am I doing out at two A.M.? I don't really know anything anymore... and I'm not sure if I should blame you or me...

**_Take a look at what we've become. Nothing more than silhouettes of A pretty family on a postcard... Picture perfect, I don't want it !!!_**

I walked up the dark stairwell that led to my apartment room, well, rooms, and plopped my-self down on a couch. This apartment was my reward after I 'retired'. Something to get me through college, I _had _to get out of that house...

_'Speaking of college, I haven't gone to classes for two straight weeks. I could've sworn I saw your friend, Nigel was it? Driving by, he drove through a puddle...Got me all wet- on purpose I think.'  
_  
I was tired. I needed some sleep... I have that damned postcard you made me, when we went camping, you know the one from the old beat up 'Ye Olde- Fashion Shop'. I hope you know I ripped you out of it... I don't know why, really. So tired...

**_So I hold my breath 'til my heart explodes!!! Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes! You can steal my body but you can't steal my soul! Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes..._**

_'I dreamed...I saw you; you were there in front of me, wherever I was. Was I underwater? I held my breath, no good, my luck, I started to feel lightheaded, and fainted, I think. I was floating, but not up, down, it got darker as I went.'_

'Am I in hell?'

'What's—going—on?'

Can't talk underwater...

I woke up, confused and hungry. What that dream had meant, I didn't know and didn't care. I threw on my coat, and put up my hair into a quick mess, not caring to change from pajama's to normal street clothes.

**_Shitty weather, bad timing... Lucky penny glued to the ground. Dirty look from total stranger... Hope you get lost and you're not found !_**

_'Still raining...'_

I walked back down the stairs and out of the apartment building. A small middle-eastern food joint was a few blocks away, which was good, 'cause I had no car. It was in the shop. I saw a penny on the ground, my sub-conscience took over and I bent down to pick it up. Bitch was stuck to the ground, of course now not only did I look homeless and poor, for trying to pick it up in the first place, but I now also looked stupid. I continued walking. There was a couple walking; the guy threw me a look. _'Bastard...' _

He was a short fellow. With platinum blonde hair, and piercing dark green eyes. The girl with him, was Asian, and only seemed to acknowledge my existence for a split second. I kept walking. I didn't even know who they were, but I guess they knew me well enough to hate me, with the look he gave me. I felt their eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, but didn't turn. I just kept walking, but...don't I always?

**_Take a look at what we've become, Nothing more than silhouettes of A pretty family on a postcard. Picture perfect, I don't want it!!! _**

About half way to the Middle Eastern place I saw a postcard ripped in two on the ground, wet and turning a nasty gray. I picked it up, because some part of me would have sworn me and you were on the other side. Turns out its was just a picture of the skyline, in New York City. I didn't know why but I had an urge to look on the back...

_'Dear Misty, _

_ You wouldn't believe what life in the city is like, I don't know exactly when I'll be back from my studies, but I've been thinking of you. I'll see you soon babe. _

_-Hoagz_

_P.s: Kep the bed warm for me, yeah?' _

I threw it back on the ground, whoever misty was she obviously didn't care about her 'Baby'... _'What is it with broken families?'_

_**So I hold my breath 'til my heart explodes! Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes! You can steal my body but you can't steal my soul! Cause this is how it is and this is how it...**_

This is, how it, it goes...  
  
I bought the food, but really wasn't that hungry after all, something was bothering me, in the back of my mind. I kept thinking about that dream. I really miss you... Will I ever see you again, sis?

**_So unscrew my head...And rinse it out...Polish my thoughts...Turn into doubts...Unscrew my head... And rinse it out... Polish my thoughts... Turn into doubts...Turn 'em into, turn 'em into doubts !_**

The walk home was hell for me, I kept thinking, about this and that. I don't think I've ever thought so many things at once! The funny part was...I didn't even know what I was thinking. I kept passing people, but they seemed like they weren't there. I passed that couple again, only this time I gave THEM the dirty look. The guy stopped and yelled back at me,

"You have _nothing _to look at Cree!! **_Nothing_**!!"

My head hurt! He knew me?! I couldn't take it I started to run, nothing made sense. When I was across the street from my apartment I ran across the street, without looking, despite the cars inches away, and raced up the stairs to my room.

I quickly unlocked the door and— I stopped. I think my heart did too.

_'God, It's cold in here...'_

You were there on the couch looking out the window, to the streets. I gasped, and you turned. I was at loss for words. You beckoned me over to the couch. And I sat next to you, only to see that below were cars and a mess of blood. People swarming a body in the road...not any body...mine.

I understood... I think... I was dead, which is why I could see you, right? I wonder if two horrible things could cancel each other out. Maybe bad things could heal just as much as good ones... I spoke, and for the first time in years my voice wasn't a shaky mess.

"Hey." Soft, but not shaky.

You smiled, "Heh, You just kept running, even though you left your body behind," you said, "I bet you'll be in the newspaper, huh?"

I just looked at you, then turned back to look out the window. I had a beautiful veiw from this window...I never noticed, I guess.

I muttered, feeling completely normal. Feeling like Cree. Your older sister. "Well," I put a hand on her shoulder, "You were luckier. You were on a milk carton."

_**So I hold my breath 'til my heart explodes! Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes! You can steal my body but you can't steal my soul! Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes...**_

_Fin _

_Heh, I tried to make it a bit more heartwarming at the end. Because, really it's supposed to be. I swear. Cree finds peace with her sister in death. Being on opposing sides of a battle split them apart without them even realising, but both girls love the other, unconditionally, Which is why Cree has a pretty hard time coming to terms with how she feels after Abby is gone. She's really conflicted. But, in the end both of them ran to the same fate, and because of that they were reunited. Or something. Whatever that's what i was getting at. _

_You're probably not reading this. But I hope you enjoyed :)_

_Reviews are love._


End file.
